Microelectronic complexes, specifically systems and groups of discrete microelectronic functional modules, implement an important range of electronic devices, including microcomputers and microprocessors, and have important application in the design of electronic systems. Examples of such microelectronic complexes include semiconductor wafers containing a plurality of integrated circuits, as well as integrated circuits containing a plurality of microelectronic components.
An integrated circuit typically contains multiple terminals, these being positions at which a signal connection is established or broken. Connectors are normally used at such terminals to facilitate the signal connection, more particularly to create an interface between discrete circuit components, such as the wires and pins of functional modules, among other possibilities. These connectors are typically formed of at least two sets of signal conducting members, for example two sets of pins, two sets of wires or a set of pins and a set of sockets, where each set is capable to connect to a distinct circuit component.
In the case of a semiconductor wafer, the wafer is typically divided into a plurality of discrete functional cells, each cell including at least one integrated circuit. These cells are laid out within a dedicated area on the wafer face, typically forming a grid-like array. Thus, connectors are used to satisfy both intra-cell and inter-cell signal connection requirements of the wafer, where these connectors are typically fabricated in the semiconductor material of the wafer.
Connectors, whether for use on a semiconductor wafer or in a different type of microelectronic complex, must be manufactured with a high level of precision, in order to ensure precise alignment and the establishment of proper connections between the discrete circuit components to be connected. However, regardless of the level of precision with which connectors are manufactured, there always remains the possibility of connector defects, such as the short-circuiting of a pair of signal conducting members or a faulty wire.
In order to compensate for improper manufacturing tolerances in connectors, it is known to manufacture connectors with built-in fault tolerance. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,722,084, issued to ITT Corporation on Jan. 26, 1988, for which the only named inventor is Steven G. Morton, there is described an array reconfiguration apparatus for use in large integrated circuits and large systems. The apparatus uses spare wires in place of defective wires, and/or spare computation elements in place of defective computation elements, so that an operational system may be created in spite of the occurrence of numerous manufacturing or lifetime faults. The reconfiguration apparatus, or connector, allows for the bypassing of a bad cell in a row of cells, as well as for the circumvention of a bad wire within the connector, through the provision of an interconnection layout that includes spare wires.
However, existing connectors with built-in fault tolerance, including the apparatus described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,722,084, do not compensate for one of the most common fault types arising during the manufacture and use of connectors, that being a pair of fused or short-circuited signal conducting members within the connector. Unfortunately, such a fault, if undetected, may result in improper signal connections, and thus faulty signal exchanges, between discrete circuit components. If detected, such a fault may require the repair or replacement of a connector, which may increase the fabrication time and/or the cost associated with the manufacturing process.
Against this background, it clearly appears that a need exists in the industry for the development of a connector with improved fault tolerance.